


bedtime

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Fluffuary, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Non Sexual Age Regression, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus doesn't want to go to bed.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	bedtime

"I wanna play," Remus complains, flopping on the bed between Dee and Logan. They've all gathered in Logan's room, because he's the one with the most impressive ceiling. Constellations pinwheel across the surface, a shooting star flying past every once in a while if he's lucky enough to spot it.

"It's one in the morning," Dee reminds him. "It's time for you to be asleep." Remus pushes his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Don't wanna," he insists. "Wanna _play_."

"You did play," Logan says, pushing his glasses up his nose. "For hours, I believe. You colored several impressive pictures, played games with your stuffed raccoon, watched several Pixar movies with your brother, and got a midnight snack of goldfish crackers and apple juice. But now it is time to go to bed."

"No," Remus says, stubborn. " _You_ don't have to go to bed. How come I do?"

"At this point, cephy, yes, we do," Logan says. "It is important to maintain a regular sleep schedule." Remus tilts his head to one side in confusion.

"Why?" He asks.

"Thomas's well-being and his productivity," Logan answers.

"For Thomas," Deceit simplifies when Remus turns his way.

"Oh," Remus says, turning it over in his head. "But-"

"Remus, what's wrong?" Dee asks. "You don't normally have a problem going to bed. Is something the matter?" Remus takes a deep breath, staring down into his onesie-clad lap.

"Don't want today to end," he admits in a mumble. "Don't wanna go to bed without you. Don't wanna wake up and you aren't there."

"Well, that is easily solved, cephy," Logan says. "Dee and I would be more than happy to go to bed with you."

"We would," Deceit assures him, after giving Lo a look that Remus can't quite interpret. "Would that help, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Remus admits shyly, sucking on his thumb. Logan gently tugs his hand away and replaces it with his octopus-printed pacifier. 

"There you go," Logan says in satisfaction. "Use that instead, please. It's healthier for you."

"'Kay," Remus says, stuffing the pacifier in his mouth.

"So you'll go to bed if we go to bed with you?" Deceit asks, making sure. Remus nods. Deceit snaps his fingers, and suddenly he's in his snake onesie and Logan is in his unicorn onesie.

"There," Deceit says. "Under the covers now."

Remus scrambles under the blankets, Logan and Deceit following him at a more leisurely pace. Logan presses a kiss to his forehead, followed by Deceit.

"Good night, cephy," Logan says.

"Night," Remus says sleepily, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with him.

"Sleep well," Dee murmurs, brushing some of his hair away from his forehead.

Remus falls asleep watching the stars.


End file.
